The Letters
by Qwert Poiuy
Summary: What if Callie and Jude never got adopted by the Fosters? What if their living situation really was just temporary? Five years later, Callie wants to be back in Brandon's life. There begins the letters they send back and forth. But what happened between them all those years ago that makes Brandon unsure of whether to let Callie back in?
1. Callie's Letter 1

Callie here. I don't even know why I'm writing this letter to you. I mean it's been five years since Jude and I have lived with you guys. Four since we've spoken. I'm almost done with college. Mariana and Jesus are probably in their second year by now. Hell, even Jude is almost done with high school. Graduating in two weeks.

So what's new on your end? I hope everything's good. Stef and Lena doing okay? I hope so. What about you? You having any new, fun adventures in college? A new girlfriend or something? Or are you still the same old you? Never getting in trouble.

What's new on my end? Well when the Dixons adopted us permanently I had a hard time adjusting. The only comfort I really had was Jude and the daily phone call from you guys. But then I started opening up to them. And they understood me. They had both grown up in the foster system as well. It was like talking to an older version of me.

Do you remember when our phone calls became less frequent? First it started as a missed phone call here and there. Then it went to two. Then it went to only calling once a week. And then it became whenever we felt like grabbing a phone. And then it diminished into nothing. And to be honest, I wasn't fazed by it. I loved the Dixons. I made friends. Even went on a couple of dates.

Anyway, I wanted to tell you more about Jude. He's been openly gay for two years now. He got a lot of crap for it when he came out in sophomore year, but now a lot of people respect him. People admire his openness about the topic. He's even gone to a couple of middle schools and spoken about it. Told them that there was nothing wrong being gay or lesbian. Told them about Stef and Lena. Told them that a wise woman once told him that if we're taught to hide what makes us different, we end up feeling a lot of shame about who we are. And that that's not okay. It sounded like something Lena would say, but Jude has never told me who said that to him.

I hope you're not mad that I'm writing this letter to you. I know I have no right to be back in your life, but after what happened between us that last night at your house I've felt so much guilt. Guilt for what I did and what I must have put you through. I'm sorry for that. Maybe we can meet for coffee sometime and talk it over? Please respond when you get this letter.

I miss you Brandon.

Your Friend,

Callie Jacob-Dixon

**A/N: So this is my first Fosters fanfiction and I wanted to kind of take my own twist on the story. I hope people like it! If you do I would love to know in the comments! Of course constructive criticism is welcome but please be at least courteous in your words (not just about the story, but to other people in comments as well). If a lot of people like this story, I will definitely post the next chapter I have written, which would be Brandon's letter in response. Thanks!**

_**-Gretchen**_


	2. Brandon's Letter 1

Brandon here. I'm seriously wondering why I'm responding to your letter. Not that I didn't like hearing from you, but we haven't spoken for four years. We're both legally adults now. Old enough to drink. Old enough to make our own choices. So why write a letter to some pathetic foster brother who was seventeen the last time you talked to him?

Did that come off as cold? I kind of hope it did. I know it wasn't your choice to be adopted by the Dixons, but the way you left me was horrible Callie. I tried to hide it on the phone for the sake of the rest of the family and Jude but god Callie, you tore me up and threw the pieces on the ground. I don't know how you expect me to let you back in that easily.

I'm sorry. That wasn't like me. I'm glad to hear about Jude. At least he's happy and secure with himself now. I'm also glad to hear you're making friends and being more open with people.

Everyone's good on this end. After Lexi moved away, her and Jesus quickly lost contact. Although Lexi has come back for college in California, Jesus nor Mariana really see her much. Jesus is going to college and planning to major in Engineering. Mariana and Garrett started dating about two years ago and make a surprising good match. She is going to college as well and wants to be a Special Education teacher. I haven't had any new girlfriends. Haven't even really gone on any dates. I am also attending college with a major in Psychology. I've kind of put my piano to the side and decided to focus on something a little bit more serious.

Moms are great. Stef (it feels weird calling her that) is still working as a police officer. Even after the shooting five years ago and everything in-between she refers to it as "her calling". Lena is still the vice principal at Anchor Beach. She seems happy. My dad hasn't been too well. He got fired as an officer about a year after you and Jude got adopted. His drinking got to the point where he was drunk on the job and wasn't good at covering anyone. Let alone himself. He's been in and out of rehab since then, but I don't think there's much hope for him. At least for now.

I wish my life were more interesting. Something new and exotic I could share with you, but life's been pretty normal in the Foster household. Same old Moms. Same old Jesus and Mariana. Same old me.

I guess it was nice hearing from you.

And maybe, just maybe, I'll take you up on that coffee offer.

Your Friend,

Brandon Foster

**A/N: I love how people already want to know what happened between them on the last night at the Foster household and you probably won't find out for at least ten more chapters. ;) Anyway, I just wanted to tell you the format of this story from here on out. First there will be two letters (one from Callie to Brandon, and one from Brandon to Callie). Then there will be two normal chapters (one in Callie's POV and one in Brandon's POV). So basically whats up next is Callie's POV. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll update soon!**

_**- Gretchen**_


	3. Summer

**A/N: So this is the first chapter in Callie's POV. I feel like she's a little bit out of character in this chapter, but this chapter and the next chapter's purpose is more to set up what Callie and Brandon's lives are like five years later. Don't worry, they'll be back to their ways soon enough. ;) Also, this chapter is not my best piece of writing. So on with the chapter!**

**Callie's POV**

Summer. It's always been my favorite time of the year. No stress. No school. Just relaxation.

As I pull into the driveway of my house, I see my mom in the window. My mom meaning Rachel Dixon, my adoptive mother. It took awhile to get used to calling her mom. She runs out to greet me with a huge hug.

"I missed you so much." she says as she hugs me.

"I missed you too." I say back.

That's the thing that sucks about going to college in New York. I'm on the complete opposite side of the country as my family.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my siblings running out to greet me as well.

"Callie!" Jude yells. I smile as he attacks me with a gigantic hug.

"How is it possible that you got even taller?" I ask him. Puberty hit Jude hard. He went from being a mere 5 feet 2 inches as a twelve year old to be a whopping 6 feet 1 inch as a seventeen year old.

"Who knows?" he says, laughing.

I look at my other four siblings now. Yes, four. Three of them adopted. The oldest, Gavin, is 24 and is biologically a Dixon. Next is Eva who is the same age as Jude and was adopted four years before us. Following Eva is Carter, our adorable 12 year old brother who hates to admit that he is still young enough to be considered adorable, who was adopted just a year before us. And last but certainly not least is our 6 year old sister Eunice who was adopted two years after Jude and I were.

"Callie, Callie!" Eunice yells, capturing my attention away from Jude.

"Come here!" I say, bending down to give her a hug.

"Look what I got for my birthday!" she says, excitedly showing me a new doll.

"Wow. Speaking of which, I still have to give you your present. I mean, how old are you now? Thirty?" I say, jokingly. It's a ritual I had with Eunice every year. I always had to make up a crazy age for her to be.

"No. I'm six." she says proudly whilst giggling.

"Six? Well at least I was close, right?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"No. You're 24 off." she says.

"Well look whose been practicing her subtraction." I say, giving her a high five.

I stand up and attack Gavin in a big bear hug. Of all my siblings other than Jude, I'm definitely the closest with Gavin, which was surprising given the previous situations I had been in with foster brothers around my age.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." he says after our hug.

"Definitely." I say, thinking of the letter in my bag.

Eva is clearly waiting for her hug next. I pretend like I don't want to hug her, but then go right back to her and give her a hug.

"Guess who's got the deets on Jude and Gavin's new relationships?" she whispers to me.

"I'm guessing you?" I whisper back.

As we pull back from our hug, I see her smirk and send me the knowing look of "I'll tell you later". I send a look back which she knows means, "I can't wait to know".

Lastly, I finally get to Carter, who is holding a piece of paper. Carter had never been one for hugs, so I just pat his shoulder. As I do so, he hands me the sheet of paper.

"I want you to read it later." he says.

"I will." I say, curious as to what the contents of the paper are. "Where's dad?" I ask my mom.

"He wanted to be here to see you back, but he had to start taking an extra shift at the garage last month to cover the water bill." she says.

I nod like it doesn't bother me, but silently wish he was here. Money sucks.

"Well dinner's going to be ready in about an hour, so why don't you kids help Callie bring her stuff inside and then come help me, okay?" my mom says.

Everybody nods and grabs something from my truck. With there only being a total of 10 bags, the five of us strong enough to carry something are able to bring it all in in one trip.

"I missed this room." I say flopping down on my bed. I share my room with Eva, which is completely fine with me considering how much we enjoy gossiping about the boys in our family.

"Get out, get out, get out." Eva says, shooing Jude, Gavin, and Carter out of our room. I send Jude and Gavin looks indicating that we'll talk later.

"Okay. What's the deal?" I say, sitting cross legged on my bed.

"So you know that support group that Jude went to when he first came out, right?" she asks.

"Well, yeah. It was harder to find him that support group than it was to pay for it." I say.

"Okay, well he went to a meeting a couple of weeks ago on request of the counselor so he could talk to the kids there. Well, when he got back home he told me all about this guy he met. Apparently he's a senior too, and he actually doesn't live that far away. And from what I have gathered through being the brilliant person I am, I'm pretty sure they're going out this Friday night."

I sit back and think about it. It makes total sense. For the past two weeks or so, Jude's emails, texts, and calls had been less frequent. I figured he was busy studying for finals, but I guess not.

"Okay, and what about Gavin?"

"Well, he went in to a college near by and did a guest lecture type thing. When he was there, I guess he met a sophomore that's studying there and they got to talking. I don't remember her name, but I know that it started with an "M". It was really pretty but really unusual." she says.

Before I can stop them, words from Brandon's letter go through my head, _Mariana and Garrett started dating about two years ago and make a surprising good match._

"It wasn't Marianna, was it?" I ask.

"That was it! How did you know that Callie?"

"I just had a feeling." I say, staring off into space.

If Marianna and Garrett make such a good match, why would she be interested in my brother?

**A/N: And the drama begins! I kind of just thought of that Marianna plot twist whilst writing this chapter. And it actually works with what I have in mind for future chapters. Also while I was writing this chapter, I realized you might figure out what Callie did sooner than I had anticipated (but it still won't be for a few more chapters). Another thing is that I would love to know your predictions for what Callie did. It always interests me to see what other people think is going to happen. And if you have any general opinions about the story or chapter, I would love to know those too!**

**And because I want to make sure that I everybody know the ages of everybody in the story, I'm just going to write it out:**

**- Callie and Brandon are both 21 going on 22. However, Brandon has finished all four years of college whereas Callie just finished her third (you'll find out why in later chapters).**

**- Gavin is 24. I'm not really sure what his career is yet. I'll figure that out.**

**- Eva and Jude are 17 going on 18. They are both graduating high school in two weeks.**

**- Carter is 12 going on 13. He just finished his 7th grade year.**

**- Marianna and Jesus are 19 going on 20. They both just finished their sophomore years of college.**

**- Lastly, Eunice is 6. She just finished Kindergarten, but is very intelligent for her age (which is why she can do two digit subtraction).**


End file.
